Lennon
by A.Lourie
Summary: Lennon Stevens lived in Forks, Washington for nearly ten years without ever having stepped foot onto the nearby reservation. Little did she know, that once she finally did, it would change her life forever. Follow Lennon as she learns to cope with friends who need anger management, absent parents, and planning for the future.


**AN: This is my first story, ever. I would also just like to note, and apologize in advance for anything that is not correct, I have only watched the movies, never read the books. So if there are any suggestions, please let me know. Also I just wanted to note, this story is mainly rated M, for possible language and situations that may arise. Thanks in advance. xxx**

* * *

The very first time that Lennon went to La Push started like any other. She had lived in Forks for the majority of her life, but never had travelled the short distance to the reservation.

It was only when Lennon's older sister, Jamie was forced to take her with her that she had gone, at the age of thirteen.

Upon pulling up to the reservation, it didn't look anything special. With both of their parents being doctors, Lennon and her sister Jamie lived in a nice, big house on the outskirts of Forks.

So compared to their home, the first houses they had seen, looked closer to shacks than homes. And realizing the stuck up thoughts Lennon was having as she looked out the window she mentally scolded herself and could practically already feel the slap she would have received if she had spoken the words aloud. Even with money, her parents did their best to make sure that Lennon and her sister were gracious and thankful for everything they had. Even still, Lennon couldn't help some of the thoughts that would slip out.

The only reason that Jamie even goes to the reservation, is that, that is where her boyfriend, Brandon lives. Lennon let out a deep sigh as they slowly made their way down a dirt road, and then there was a beach.

It was decently pretty, but with the sky darkening there wasn't a whole lot to look at. Feeling it would be better to experience during the day, Lennon didn't have high expectations for the trip.

There were quite a few people on the beach already and Lennon couldn't help the bit of uncomfortableness that she was feeling as her sister quickly parked the car next to the others and hopped out, leaving Lennon alone in the car.

Lennon watched as Jamie briskly walked over to the large campfire, where the group Lennon had spotted earlier was and sat down next to Brandon who upon noticing her leaned over and gave her a large kiss. He said something to her before turning back to the boys and continuing his previous conversation.

It took Jamie a few moments before she finally noticed that Lennon hadn't followed her out of the car. Turning around from where she sat on the log, she gave Lennon a dark look and made a quick jerking motion with her arm for Lennon to get out of the car.

Lennon quickly looked away, to try and pretend that she hadn't just seen her sister, but knew that if she didn't get out, Jamie would make her. Jamie was not above dragging her little sister out of the car. Brushing down her pants, she picked up her zip up hoodie and slowly extracted herself from the passenger side.

She made sure to take her time on the way down, Jamie watching her the whole time, probably to make sure she didn't hop back in the car. As she approached the group a couple noticed her and watched her with questioning eyes. It took Brandon a moment longer, as he was in conversation, but when he saw her he jumped up and wrapped his arm around her neck before patting her head, as if she were a child.

Growling lowly, Lennon shoved his arm off and stumbled back a step, to which he and Jamie just laughed. Lennon wrapped her arms tighter around her sweater, and noticed with Brandon's display it had gotten the attention of more people around the fire. Brandon sat back down on the log, and scooted closer to Jamie creating a small space between him and a guy who she didn't know. Really she didn't know anyone besides those two.

Lennon slowly slipped into the remaining spot and made extra sure not to touch the boy next to her, leaving very little room between her and Brandon, making him laugh again at the uncomfortable expression on her face. She loved Brandon, he was great for Jamie, but sometimes he enjoyed torturing her too much.

He looked out at the rest of the people around the fire as Lennon actively avoided making eye contact with anyone, and that's when Brandon decided to take it upon himself to further her embarrassment.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a large smile to which she scowled. "Everyone," Brandon started off loudly, immediately catching the attention of anyone who wasn't already watching, causing Lennon's face to heat up. "This is Jamie's kid sister, Lennon."

Lennon's face was still warm as she balled her hands into fists and hid them in the sweatshirt that she was holding. She turned and gave Brandon a dirty look and saw he was already watching her with a large, self satisfied, smile.

A couple people around the fire smiled, and a few gave a small wave, but only one took the chance to introduce himself, and that was the boy sitting next to her.

Through a large bite of hot dog, the boy smiled and held out his slightly dirty hand. Swallowing the large bite, he pushed his hand closer to Lennon, and she finally took it. He gave it a slightly too hard squeeze as he shook it a little too roughly. "I'm Paul."

Lennon didn't let him hold onto her hand much longer as she pulled her hand a bit harder than she needed. He noticed and his eyes narrowed slightly as he lifted the hotdog in his other hand and took another large bite.

Lennon didn't say anything else to the boy and turned her back to him slightly, scooting a little closer to Brandon. The boy, Paul, who she noticed, couldn't have been much older than her, if at all, was glaring at her from the side and she tried her hardest not to look at him.

After sitting in silence for a bit longer, Lennon couldn't take the glare any longer and stood up, telling her sister she was going to go walk on the beach. Hardly acknowledging her, Jamie nodded and went back to talking to the girl who sat on her other side.

With a roll of her eyes she stood up and stumbled slightly over the sand before stomping off cursing her sister for making her come to this stupid place, with people she didn't know. She would much rather be home or with her own friends.

As Lennon approached the beach she realized that she hadn't quite thought her plan through. At the shore was another large group of boys who looked to be playing a game with a football.

Slowly, to hopefully go unnoticed she made her way to a large boulder right next to the water. If any noticed her, they didn't voice it, continuing their game, leaving Lennon to quietly observe.

After watching for a good five minutes she was able to understand what the games meaning was. At one end of the beach was the thrower, who threw the ball into the group of boys while calling out a number. Whoever caught the ball added that number to their score, when someone reached the score ten thousand, they then became the thrower.

Lennon watched a few rounds before the boys seemed to take notice of her. She tried not to pay them any attention as she saw one point at her and the boy next to him slap him on the chest for being so obvious.

With her face heated she turned back to where her sister was for a distraction and saw the boy who she had met earlier making his way down to the beach and let out a sigh.

He looked like he was going to go join the other boys, but when he saw her watching him, his steps faltered and Lennon watched as he looked to be thinking.

It was only another moment before that look of thoughtfulness turned into a frown and he switched directions, heading toward her instead. There was an instant panic that set in as she watched the boy stomp his way over toward her. She didn't know whether to sit there glaring back or to run.

Settling for an in between, Lennon slid down from her spot on the boulder and crossed her arms over her chest, staring the boy straight in the face. It did nothing to slow him down as he came to stand between her and the ocean.

Lennon watched as he brought himself to his full height and stuck his chest out, surely trying to be intimidating. Really the only intimidating thing was that he was taller, even for her age she was on the shorter side.

Taking notice that he had attracted all of the attention of the boys playing with the football Lennon felt her confidence deflate slightly. A couple boys got closer to them, watching as Paul eyed the short girl down. Some looked ready to step in if necessary, making Lennon feel less sure of herself.

Finally Paul spoke, "What is your deal?" And at that, Lennon was left confused. She hadn't said one word to the boy, what issue could he possibly have with her. "You're so stuck up, looking at us poor reservation kids like we're beneath you."

There was practically spit flying as he spoke and Lennon took a step back, trying to avoid it. At the same time she could feel her blood beginning to boil at his words. Her hands balled into fist she drew herself up to her tallest height. "I am not stuck up."

Paul didn't allow the space and took another step toward her, scoffing in her face. Behind him, Lennon saw a couple boys step closer, ready to intervene. Making her worry slightly, would he do something?

"You are too!" The words were shouted, and it was sure to draw the attention of the older people. "I saw the way you looked at us. Like we're dirt." He stepped even closer, putting his face only inches from hers. "You're just a spoiled, princess. Don't even have to lift a finger for anything. Bet you haven't had to earn anything in your life."

Lennon didn't know what came over her, but before she was even able to think it through, she brought both hands up, and shoved him by the chest. She had put all her strength into that one shove and watched as his eyes went wide, and his arms flew out. He stumbled back a few steps before his shoes sunk into the muddy shoreline and he was sent sprawling on his back, smacking the wet sand loudly.

Only seconds later a large wave came crashing through, soaking Paul completely. Lennon's hands were up covering her mouth, as she watched in shock. Not believing that she had actually done that. Behind her, the boys who were previously watching, ready to step in, were howling in laughter, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the drenched boy.

When he sat up, his eyes were full of such anger, Lennon was worried that he would do something. But that was when the rest of the people who were still sitting by the fire showed up. And Jamie was grabbing Lennon roughly by the arm, dragging her away from the beach.

Looking behind, she watched as Brandon reached out to help Paul up, but could see Brandon's entire body shaking in laughter. Everyone looked to be amused as Paul slapped his hand away and got up himself.

That was all Lennon was able to see before Jamie had drug her out of site. The entire way back to the car, Jamie hissing threats to her, and telling her how embarrassed she was. Lennon was hardly paying any attention to what her sister was saying as she slipped into the car and strapped herself into the seat.

All she could think of was how good it felt to stand up for herself, and vowed from that day forth she would not allow herself to be the victim.

It was only when Jamie turned on the heat, and the warmth reached Lennon's freezing arms that she realized that she didn't have her jacket, she must have left it on the beach.

As she looked to see if she could spot it, Lennon saw Paul making his way to the fire. She was unable to hold in the satisfied smile that spread across her face as she watched him try to warm up.

Little did she know that she had just met her future best friend, and pushed him into the freezing ocean.


End file.
